ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Heroes of the Savannah characters
A list of characters who appear in Heroes of the Savannah franchise. Main Characters * Zhuang '- A Grant's zebra who is the main protagonist of the series and the leader of the heroes. His ability is to have a powerful kick. * '''Kifahari '- A Grant's zebra who is Zhaung's love interest. * 'Taddaki '- A red-billed oxpecker who is one of the heroes. His ability is to release the wind out of his wings. * 'Earl '- A red hartebeest who is one of the heroes. His ability is to have a powerful headbutt. * 'Hadassah '- An impala who is one of the heroes. Her ability is to have a powerful leap. * '''Pankaja - A meerkat who is one of the heroes. His ability is to have a powerful bite. Supporting Characters *'Rashidi '- A wise African elephant who is the heroes' mentor. *'Herbie '- A common hippopotamus. *'Onani '- A cape buffalo. *'Nosipho' - A Grant's zebra who is Zhuang's mother. *'Kubwa' - A meerkat who is Pankaja's mother and the matriarch of her colony. *'Uaminifu '- An African lioness who is Macario's wife. *'Macario' - An African lion who was the good king, Uaminifu's husband and Mabaya's brother. He always appear as a spirit adviser to Rashidi. *'Long-Tailed Bushmen' - A troop of vervets, patas monkeys and baboons. *'Shingo Mti' - A reticulated giraffe who lives near a large watering hole, a hang out spot for the heroes in the area. *'Dash and Sprint' - A pair of springboks. *'Spiny '- A Spinosaurus who is the resident of Kutokomea, an unknown island. *'Fougere '- An okapi. *'Atieno' - A grey crowned crane. *'Ganizani '- A common chimpanzee. *'Miguu' - A gerenuk. *'Mashua '- A blue whale that gives other animals for a ride to the islands. *'Shujaa '- An African elephant who was the leader of the first ever heroes and Rashidi's grandfather. Other members of his team include a blue wildebeest, a honey badger, an African fish eagle and a klipspringer. He is a protagonist of the sub-story from the third film, Origins. Villians * Mabaya '- An African lion who is one of the main antagonists of the series (The other is Malkia). He wants to get revenge on the heroes. * '''Kisasi '- An African lioness who is Mabaya's wife. Other lionesses of Mabaya's pride are not named. * 'Malkia '- A spotted hyena who is the leader of her clan. ** 'Mkali '- A spotted hyena who is Malkia's husband. ** 'Fang '- A vicous (and dangerous!) spotted hyena who is one of Malkia's members. ** 'Wajanja '- A smart spotted hyena who is one of Malkia's members. ** 'Kidogo '- A thin spotted hyena who is one of Malkia's members. ** 'Ubahili '- A selfish spotted hyena who is one of Malkia's members. ** 'Nguvu '- A strong spotted hyena who is one of Malkia's members. ** 'Other Hyenas '- Malkia's foot soldiers. * '''Jino Kujazwa - A Nile crocodile. *'Giza '- A black leopard who is the main antagonist of Mystery in the Rainforest. Other animals often call him 'kivuli mnyama' or 'shadow beast'. *'Bwana wa Moto' - A golden eagle who is the main antagonist of Journey to the Volcano. *'Shetani Samaki' - A bull shark who is the main antagonist of The Giant Flood. *'Anubis' - A side-striped jackal who is the main antagonist of Secrets of the Desert. *'Jambazi Uchawi' - An Egyptian cobra sorcerer who is the main antagonist of The Predators' Jewels. *'Kikatili' - An Allosaurus who is the main antangonist of Island of the Lost. *'Wavu' - A scarred African lion who is Shujaa's worst enemy. He and his pride are the antagonists of the sub-story from the third film, Origins. Anime-Only Characters Main Characters *'Haraka Ndege' - A peregrine falcon who is the heroes' partner. Supporting Characters *'Fanny '- A fennec fox. *'Pitto' - A meerkat pup who is Pankaja's nephew. *'Neema' - An African lion cub who is Uaminifu and Macario's daughter. *'Kutafakari '- An Atlas bear hippie who is the resident of Kutokomea, an unknown island. *'Hasira '- A tough black rhinoceros. *'Hlengiwe '- A cheetah. *'Mjumbe '- A thick-billed raven. *'Yai Mla' - A Nile monitor con-artist who uses a goliath tigerfish to distract the egg-laying animals in order to steal the eggs. Villians *'Ali '- An African rock python. *'Mbovu '- A griffon vulture who is Mabaya's majordomo. *'Kondo' - An African elephant who is the leader of his bachelor herd. He and the other elephants of his herd like to bully small animals especially Fanny. *'Jackal Gang '- A pack of black-backed jackals. *'Paka wa Ugaidi' - A leopard-sized mngwa with grey fur with black stripes, yellow eyes, long canine teeth, razor-sharp claws and several scars. *'Kifo' - A marabou stork who is the 'grim reaper' of New Africa. Film-Only Characters Supporting Characters * Salvatore '- A mandrill who is Rashidi's old friend. Villians *'Screech and Claw - A lappet-faced vulture and a black sparrowhawk. Category:Character List Category:Lists Category:Heroes of the Savannah